Conventionally, for an indoor unit of an air-conditioning apparatus, and in particular, for an indoor unit of an air-conditioning apparatus mounted on a vehicle, an invention is disclosed (for example, see Patent Literature 1), in which, when an operation button is pressed to change an air-conditioning condition (setting temperature or strength of blown air), in order to avoid the line of sight of a driver from moving to the operation button, a hand sign (hereinafter, called “gesture”) of the driver is recognized, and the air-conditioning condition is changed based on the recognition.